Saiyan Class
by Xefeon
Summary: It's about Trunks and Goten at school, and they have a class about saiyans in which the teacher doesn't know anything. Please R/R! Thx! ^_^ Updated! (not good, but updated!!)
1. Surprises Aren't Always Good.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT (!) own Dragonball Z, or any characters or objects from the show. If you sue me, I'll just say, I put I a disclaimer, I said I didn't own it or know EXACTLY who does (well, Akira Toriyama created it, and I THINK Funmation owns it but I'm not sure), and all you'll get is a copy of all my anime pics.... well...some of them! (I have A LOT!!) All I own is the plot of this little insignificant story, thank you very much!  
  
Authors Note: Ok, I love DBZ, but I don't own it. This is a story about Goten and Trunks at school, and they have to take a class about…SAIYANS!! It's just, the teacher doesn't know anything about them, and what she does know is all outdated and isn't true anymore! What are they going to do? How will they straighten out the teacher without telling everyone they are Saiyans?! If they had a test, then what would they do?! They keep getting confused; what answer would they put? The truth, or what the teacher said?!  
  
A/N 2: Ok, this story was just a little thing I was wondering about that popped in my mind. What would happen if a Saiyan had to learn about their heritage, but the teacher was all wrong and they had to correct the teacher? So I decided to write a story about it. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC; I tried to make them older, but with the same personality. Except a little more mature! They are supposed to be in middle school (6th grade). So, sorry if they are OOC. ^_^;; And I have too much crap here, so ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Trunks: 12 Goten: 11  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One day, Trunks and Goten were playing at Trunks' house, when Bulma called them in. "I wonder what it could be? Mom never bothers us when we're playing, so it must be really important! She's always busy doing something! Her motto is 'I won't bother you if you don't bother me!'" Trunks panicked.  
  
"Maybe my Mom is here..." Goten suggested.  
  
"You're probably right." Trunks agreed, calming down. They walked inside, and Chi-Chi was indeed there. But not necessarily to pick up Goten. They were there to tell the boys something! But what?  
  
"Your schedules for school have just come in the mail." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"NANI?!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed. "School? Wha...?!"  
  
"Yes, that's right. School. We're enrolling you at Kamot Middle School. We don't have enough time to home school you guys anymore," explained Bulma.  
  
"Gohan is enrolled at Orange Star High School too." Chi-Chi added.  
  
"But...but! I don wanna go to a school! I like being home schooled! We won't know anybody, and I hear the food they serve at school is awful! Besides, they won't have enough!" Goten was in shock. He didn't like the idea of going to a school.  
  
"He's right you know; we won't know anyone, and they WON'T have enough food in the entire school to feed even one of us." Trunks explained.  
  
"We'll make your lunches." Bulma told them. "Here are your schedules, as Chi-Chi tried to tell you before you so rudely interrupted her!" She gave the boys their schedules. They compared schedules and found that they had most of the same classes.  
  
  
  
Trunk's Schedule  
  
8:30-8:45 Homebase – Mr. Hacshaw  
  
8:45-9:30 Math – Miss Greeny  
  
9:30-10:15 Reading – Mr. Anderson  
  
10:15-11:00 Language Arts – Mr. Umvay  
  
11:00-11:45 Science – Mr. Schmolt  
  
11:45-12:15 Advisory – Mr. Hacshaw  
  
12:15-12:45 Lunch  
  
12:45-1:30 Social Studies – Miss Karl  
  
1:30-2:15 Mythology – Mrs. Sariyoto  
  
2:15-3:00 P.E. – Mr. Tarbok  
  
3:00-3:15 Study Hall – Mr. Hacshaw  
  
  
  
Goten's Schedule  
  
8:30-8:45 Homebase – Mr. Hacshaw  
  
8:45-9:30 Math – Miss Greeny  
  
9:30-10:15 Reading – Mr. Anderson  
  
10:15-11:00 Social Studies – Ms. Tapco  
  
11:00-11:45 Language Arts – Miss Karl  
  
11:45-12:15 Advisory – Mr. Hacshaw  
  
12:15-12:45 Lunch  
  
12:45-1:30 Science – Mr. Schmolt  
  
1:30-2:15 Mythology – Mrs. Sariyoto  
  
2:15-3:00 P.E. – Mr. Tarbok  
  
3:00-3:15 Study Hall – Mr. Hacshaw  
  
(A/N: Advisory is the same as homebase kinda, but you do little projects and other dumb school stuff like that!)  
  
"What's mythology?" asked Goten.  
  
"Baka, it's stuff that isn't real!" Trunks explained.  
  
"Then why learn it?" Goten pondered.  
  
"You start tomorrow. You will miss your first two classes while getting a tour of the building and learning about the school." "Don't worry! You'll have a great time!" The parents explained. "You two can go back to playing now. We're just going to talk about what we're going to do with our spare time now!"  
  
"I don't believe it!" Goten exclaimed and he and Trunks walked out of the house and back into the yard.  
  
"I know! It's crazy, sending us to SCHOOL?! INSANE!!" Trunks agreed, or thought he was agreeing.  
  
"HUH?!" said Goten. "I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about why would they teach about something that doesn't exist?" Trunks face-faltered. "What?" Goten asks; clueless.  
  
Trunks and Goten talked about their next day at school for a while. They couldn't believe it...Gohan didn't go to a school until he was in high school. They didn't think it was fair.....  
  
  
  
The Next Day...  
  
6:00 AM  
  
Goten's house  
  
RRRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goten wakes up screaming, and yells "WHAT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chi-Chi comes in and says, "Wake up honey, time for school! Did the alarm clock wake you up?"  
  
"Alarm clock? That thing almost made me wet my pants!! Why am I up so early?" Goten says, yawning.  
  
Chi-Chi sighs. "Because school starts at 8:30, and you have to get ready! Now go take a shower! You have to be ready so we can go to Trunks' house to go to school. You can take the Nimbus to his house, but not to school.  
  
Hurry! Get moving!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"NOW!!"  
  
"Fine!" So Goten goes to take a shower, and then gets out, gets dressed and goes to eat the food Chi-Chi had prepared for him and Gohan.  
  
"Gohan! You have to get up this early too?" Goten asks, astonished.  
  
"Yeah. That's the only part I don't like about school." Gohan says, in between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Is it really that fun?" asked Goten.  
  
"Well, I think so. I don't know if you'll like it as much, though. I'm sure you'll love the social aspect of it though."  
  
"Social aspect?"  
  
"Yeah, like, interaction with other people..." Gohan replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Um...okay." A still confused Goten replies.  
  
"Hurry up...finish eating and stop talking. You'll be late for school. You don't want to miss you first day of school, do you Goten?" Chi-Chi scolded.  
  
"No, mother." Goten responded dully. He then finished eating, grabbed the lunch his mother had given him, and packed his backpack up. He went outside, sighed, and called for his nimbus cloud. "Nimbus!!" The cloud came rushing up as he jumped on. "To Trunks' house!" And he flew off.  
  
  
  
Trunks' House, 6:30 AM  
  
"TRUNKS!! GET UP!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? Just a few more minutes!" Trunks said groggily as he rolled over, went back to sleep and started snoring.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Trunks, if you don't get up this instant, you'll have to deal with your father!" Bulma literally picked him up and threw him into the bathroom. "Now take a shower, and HURRY!! If you go back to sleep in there, I'll come in and make you get out!"  
  
"Fine!" Trunks yelled through the door. He went in the shower, and almost fell asleep a few times, but luckily he didn't. He got out, grabbed a towel, and went into his room to pick out some clothes. He didn't know what to wear, he had never been to school before. What would the other kids think if he showed up and was wearing something totally dorky? His entire reputation would be ruined before he would have a chance to make one! He finally picked some clothes, thankfully they were normal for the kids at Kamot Middle School. It was jeans, and a blue and white striped shirt. Trunks then went out into the kitchen to grab some food. There was an enormous pile of food. Obviously, Trunks and Vegeta would consume most of it. Bulma was human, after all. She doesn't have a saiyan appetite!  
  
A few minutes after Trunks finished eating, Goten arrived. "Alright, I'm almost ready!" Trunks said, annoyed while packing his backpack. Goten waited impatiently as he did this.  
  
"Hurry up!" he exclaimed. Trunks face-faltered.  
  
Bulma came up to them. "Are you two ready? Hurry on into the car, we don't want to be late!"  
  
"Hmm…I wonder what school will be like. I've never been there before!" Goten stated the obvious, while Trunks face-faltered again.  
  
"Well, I guess you're about to find out, Goten! We're almost there. Just a few more minutes!" Bulma stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
"Wow! We're really here!" Goten was in awe. Trunks smacked him upside the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR???"  
  
"'Cause you're being dumb! Obviously we're here!" Trunks sighed. As Goten was rubbing his head, they walked into the school with Bulma. They greeted the principal, Mr. Yori.  
  
"Welcome to Kamot Middle School! And you are?" Mr. Yori asked.  
  
"Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Goten Son!"  
  
"Why hello Trunks and Goten! I'm glad you could make it!" Trunks rolled his eyes. "Well, let's take a tour, shall we? Now, the cafeteria is over here…"  
  
"Wow!" Goten gasped at how big it was.  
  
Mr. Yori chuckled. "Yes, the cafeteria…Anyway, the guidance counselor's office is over there, if you ever need to visit her. Her name is Mrs. Tamaguchi. And over there is…"  
  
"Geez, this is boring!" Trunks muttered to Goten.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. I wish I was at home," Goten yawned. "Normally I'd still be in bed!"  
  
"Any sane person would be!!" Trunks agreed.  
  
"Shush! Listen to the principal, don't you want to know where all your classes are, and what you need to do if you need to talk to someone or if you get confused?" asked Bulma.  
  
"No, not really. We'll figure it out!" Both students stated at the same time. Bulma face-faltered. After they had been through the ENTIRE school, Mr. Yori gave finally let them go to their classes.  
  
"Now, since we're running a little late, you two will need these passes to be admitted to class." Mr. Yori explained. "It's already 9:42, and class began at 9:30! Hurry up, and good luck with your first day of school!" It was already the second week of school for everyone else. Because Bulma and Chi-Chi were late signing them up for school, it took longer for them to get their schedules assigned. They got to their class, reading, and gave their passes to Mr. Anderson.  
  
"Ah! So we have a couple of new students. Hmm… your names are Trunks and Goten? Well, hi! You can sit in the back over there, next to Lydia and Jake. We only have two extra seats." Mr. Anderson pointed to the seats in between Lydia and Jake. Lydia was about Goten's size, with brownish-blonde hair with blonde highlights-natural ones. Jake was a little bigger than Trunks, and he was talking to a bunch of other guys and laughing. He had black hair, spiked. Not as long as Goten's hair though. So Trunks and Goten walked over to their seats. Goten took the one next to Lydia, and Trunks took the one next to Jake.  
  
Jake basically ignored them, even though Trunks said hello. He just kind of looked over at him and nodded. Lydia on the other hand, was friendly. She seemed a little reserved, but over all a friendly person. They didn't have much time to get to know her because they had class. Duh.  
  
Unfortunately, Goten and Trunks were split up for their next class, and the next. But then they were thankfully together for their next class, but that was only a half hour long. Trunks had to go to Language Arts and Science; Goten had to go to Social Studies and L.A. Halfway through L.A. Trunks had been accused of copying someone else's work, but the teacher finally believed him. Goten fell asleep during S.S. and got in trouble. He only got a warning because it was his first day though. Then he was complaining how hungry he was within the first two minutes of L.A.  
  
"So…how has your day been so far?" Trunks asked Goten. Goten just groaned and clenched his stomach.  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!! AND S.S. IS BORING!!"  
  
"Um…okay? Well, I was accused of cheating! Can you believe that? My first day! What an impression!" Trunks babbled on about how that wasn't fair. Finally, lunch came. They didn't really know anyone. They only saw a few empty spots at lunch tables….one was by Lydia, but there wasn't anywhere else they could sit that they wouldn't get shooed away from or get a really bad impression from sitting there. So they went over by Lydia. Trunks asked her "Do you mind if we sit here?"  
  
"Not at all. So, what trouble have you two gotten into today since reading?" Lydia laughed.  
  
"What makes you think we've got into trouble already?!" Trunks exclaimed angrily, wondering how she could think something like that about them; she didn't know them!  
  
"Oh, nothing!" she replied.  
  
"Wow…how did you know? Trunks was accused of cheating and I fell asleep and got in trouble!" Goten was astonished that she had read them so well. Lydia just laughed.  
  
"Just sit down."  
  
"Well, that's what we were about to do! Right Goten?" Trunks explained. Goten nodded in agreement. "And stop talking, this is lunch. Not a social period! Wait until recess for that!"  
  
Lydia once again laughed at this. "Okay Mr. Smarty Pants!"  
  
"Hey!" By this time, Goten had already wolfed down what a normal person would call two entire lunches.  
  
"Wow! You sure can eat!" Lydia exclaimed.  
  
"What? You think that is eating fast or a lot?" Trunks asked, as he started to eat. He started eating even faster and eating even more. He didn't know why he thought he had to do this. Maybe because he didn't want to embarrass himself, though he probably would by trying to do this. Fortunately for him, he didn't embarrass himself! Lydia just sat there gawking. She had never seen anything like these kids before. Trunks and Goten knew there was something special about her, they just didn't know what. They talked at recess, and met Lydia's friends. She didn't have many friends, and wasn't very close to any of them. Trunks and Goten had been right in reading her too. She was a somewhat reserved person.  
  
Next class period, Trunks and Goten were split up, yet again. However, both Goten and Lydia went to Science with Mr. Schmolt. Lydia and Trunks (Trunks had now had Mr. Schmolt) warned Goten about Mr. Schmolt…you DO NOT want to fall asleep in his class. He would give you a wet willy, and he was really creepy and….just be VERY careful and aware when you are in his class. Unfortunately Goten did not heed this warning. He fell asleep, so Mr. Schmolt took the garbage can, and stuck it in Goten's face. Of course, Goten still didn't wake up. So then, Mr. Schmolt took the overhead projector and he shined the light on Goten's face.  
  
"…um….huh? WHA…?!" Goten muttered as he finally came to. Lydia was shaking her head in disappointment. This made Goten angry. He couldn't help it if he didn't think school was interesting. The rest of the class was cracking up. Lydia couldn't hold the laughter in anymore either, and cracked up with the rest of the class. Goten realized exactly what had happened, and chuckled to himself. (wait a minute…Goten? CHUCKLING!? What am I thinking?!)  
  
Now what about Trunks? Left all alone in Social Studies? Well….not much interesting happened. Latitude and Longitude…..oy!  
  
Next period…mythology. The one Goten was waiting for. He wanted to see exactly why they had this class. He figured it would have to be interesting if what they were teaching truly didn't exist. It wasn't so interesting their first day…yet. They finished their Greek Gods unit that day. They were acting out the play 'Antigone' Goten had fallen asleep…yet again. Trunks woke him up for the last few lines that the chorus sung. Well, not really sung, but chanted unenthusiastically.  
  
1 For their grand schemes or bold words  
  
the proud pay with great wounds…  
  
And great wounds before today  
  
have taught sense even to the aged…  
  
"Okay! That concludes our Greek Gods unit!" Mrs. Sariyoto said. "I'm sorry Trunks and Goten. You probably don't know what we were talking about today. We are starting a new unit tomorrow so you'll know as much as everyone else tomorrow! Tomorrow our new unit is about an alien species called saiyans!" Trunks just sat there and gawked. A few students had a look like 'what the heck is a saiyan?' and Lydia looked mildly surprised, yet confused.  
  
A confused Goten yelled out "BUT SAIYANS EXIST?!?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
…heh…I know. I'm mean. I know how cliffhangers are mean. I have NO clue if anyone will like this…I don't even know exactly what will happen with the rest of this or where it'll go! Anyhoo…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I don't care if it is a flame, then it'll tell me what to fix. Just don't flame about how a character may be OOC…'cause I warned you about that, and apologized. Otherwise I don't care, I JUST WANT REVIEWS!! Please? ::puppy dog eyes:: Pwease?? Thx!! If you have any ideas, please e-mail me at kaseykat70@hotmail.com . I'll be glad to use any ideas…so long as they don't mess up the overall plot! Okies? And if I do use an idea, I will thank you and give you special mention…and this is becoming another long A/N…I ramble on too much so I'll just shut up now. ~ Xefeon ^_^ 


	2. When Will This Day End?!

A/N: OMG!?!?!?!?! PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY?!?! Amazing! I had no clue!! I thought it'd be really bad.wow.thank you to anyone who has/will/ever does review or even read this...though if you do read this, I'd be happy if you review.okies? Anyhoo.I'm rambling again! I gotta stop that.lol. Hehe.oh, just one more thing.the whole Mr. Schmolt thing? Mr. Schmolt is one of my teacher's A/U (alternate universe) name. We are allowed to make jokes involving our teachers as long as we use their A/U name. I didn't use Mr. Schleuterhocker.should've though. Or Mr. Black.hmm..I don't think any of the female teachers have A/U names.they're smart! But that's not the point. The point is, my teacher really did that to this one kid.it was funny! She was pissed at him the rest of the period. Lol!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own DBZ or anything I may mention that is not mine. I just own this insignificant story. Like last chapter, I forgot to mention, I do not own Antigone.but that's obvious!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We last left off with Trunks and Goten at Kamot Middle School in Mythology class with a shocking surprise.  
  
"Tomorrow our new unit is about an alien species called saiyans!" Trunks just sat there and gawked. A few students had a look like 'what the heck is a saiyan?' and Lydia looked mildly surprised, yet confused.  
  
A confused Goten yelled out "BUT SAIYANS EXIST?!?!"  
  
Trunks fainted (GAH!!). Everyone is looking at them funny. Especially Lydia and a few of the 'popular' kids. When Trunks finally came to, Mrs. Sariyoto and the rest of the class bombarded them with questions. Such as: What was that about? What was so shocking that you fainted for?! What do you mean saiyans exist?!?! Wha..? Etc.  
  
Trunks got up off the floor, pushing at least six kids out of the way in order to get up, and smacked Goten upside the head, even harder than last time.  
  
"OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Goten cried.  
  
"What was that for?! How would you know if saiyans exist or not?! We're supposed to be human, remember? No one knows we're saiyans!! Don't EVER do ANYTHING like that again, or I will kill you!!" Trunks whispered angrily at Goten after dragging him into a corner. Goten just stood there whimpering trying to comprehend everything that was happening. All this made NO sense to him.  
  
Mrs. Sariyoto seemed very concerned. "Are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?"  
  
"No. I'm fine." Trunks replied softly. Mrs. Sariyoto finally let them go to their next class. They would be late, so they would need passes. Lydia stayed too, so she could make sure they got to their next class, which was gym. Sadly for Trunks, Mrs. Sariyoto made him promise he wouldn't participate in gym. They were playing soccer. The team Goten was on won because of him, mostly. But he couldn't concentrate as well as he normally would, considering he had almost given away his and his best friends and his entire family and extended family's secret! It was driving him mad. Trunks was watching, sitting on the steps sulking about how he couldn't play soccer with everyone else. What would the other kids think? Would they think he was a wimp or something? If they did, woah, would he show them!  
  
"Hey, whatcha thinking about?"  
  
"GAH!!" Trunks yelled, completely surprised. "Lydia! Wha.?!"  
  
Lydia couldn't help chuckling. (She does that a lot, doesn't she? But around Trunks and Goten, who could help it?) "Gym is over. You were so caught up in your thoughts you didn't notice that. So I wanted to know what was so interesting that you didn't even realize class was over for."  
  
"Oh, um.nothing." Trunks replied, feeling slightly stupid. Just slightly. So he and Lydia walked over to Goten, who joined them in walking to Mr. Hacshaw's class. Unfortunately, Trunks and Goten had to go talk with Mr. Hacshaw about their first day at school. Did everything go okay? Did you get in any trouble? Is there anything your parents or I should know about? Did you make any new friends? What all did you do today? Etc.  
  
Finally, the end of this VERY long day.  
  
But.it's not the end of the day, just the end of school. They still have to deal with their parents bombarding them with questions too. As they walked out of the school, waiting for Bulma to pick them up, Trunks told Goten that they wouldn't mention anything about what happened in Mythology, and that he had fainted. Their parents would go ballistic!  
  
"But.why?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks face-faltered. "Because, if they find out, they will be very upset! We can't even let them know that we'll be studying saiyans!"  
  
".but why?" Trunks just sighed and walked over to his mother's car, and got in.  
  
"Come on Goten, we have to go home now!" Bulma shouted out the window. Goten got in the car, sat down, and sighed. He was very confused. "So.what happened today? How was school?"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten, who looked right back at him. Trunks decided he would do all the talking, to make sure that Goten wouldn't mess anything up. Goten also thought that he would let Trunks do the talking because he didn't want to get smacked upside the head again!  
  
"Uh.it was alright. Nothing very exciting happened, quite boring."  
  
"Nothing? Did you make any new friends?"  
  
"Uh.well, we stuck around each other for most of the day, but there is this girl, Lydia, who was nice to us."  
  
"She was nice? Does that mean no one else was nice? They were all mean?"  
  
"NO! No.it's just she made it a point to be nice to us, and she helped us out."  
  
"Oh.okay." Bulma sighed, and figured she probably wouldn't get anything else out of them. Chi-Chi was better at that. Once they got back to Trunks' house, they all got out, and Goten got the nimbus, and flew home. He hoped his mom wouldn't bombard him with questions, because then he might spill something, and then Trunks would be angry with him. Trunks was a good friend, the best, but he got angry easily, about a whole bunch of little details. He didn't want to lose him as a friend, and it would be even easier to do that now that they were at school, surrounded by potential 'new best friends'. He had to prove he was extra-worthy as a best friend to Trunks, because Trunks was probably worried about popularity, and all that other stuff.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Goten yelled once he got home.  
  
"OH!! Oh!! Hi honey! How was your day?"  
  
"Um.it was.alright." Goten said taking Trunks' words.  
  
"Alright? It wasn't good? What happened?" Chi-Chi asked, getting stern.  
  
"Uh.nothing!" he said, then ran into his room.  
  
"Goten! Get back down here and tell me what happened!!"  
  
"Aw mom, don't be so hard on him. If something DID happen, he obviously doesn't want to talk about it." Gohan said, as he had just walked through the door, hearing the last bit of the conversation.  
  
"Hmph." Chi-chi responded. She didn't want to be given advice by her own son.  
  
In Goten's Room  
  
Goten sighed and flopped on his bed. "Sheesh, she doesn't have to take over my life!! Hmm.I'm gonna call Trunks." So he did.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Bulma answered the phone.  
  
"Um.hi, is Trunks there?"  
  
"Oh, hi Goten. Yeah, he's here. Hang on." (pause) "Hello?" Trunks answered.  
  
"Hi Trunks!"  
  
"Oh.hi Goten! What's on your mind.cause it's too late to do something, so I know you aren't calling for that?"  
  
"Oh.um.nothing. (pause).except for school! My mom was bugging me a lot."  
  
"Ho-boy.that's not cool. Uh..do you have permission to use the phone?!?!"  
  
".! Crud.no I don't! Um.I got to go!!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
Trunks face-falted. -.-;; "Sheesh that guy has some serious issues." He said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Afterwards, they both tried avoiding everyone in their house for the rest of the evening, then went to bed soon after. What adventures will the next day at school bring??  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short.it's easier for me to do it this way. I'm gonna get the next chapter out a LOT quicker than it took me for this one.trust me! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!  
  
~ Xefeon Aisu ^_^ 


End file.
